nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Orovoda
Orovoda began in Nation Song Contest during the 26th edition, with the song Baila from Ima. It was officially delivered from the waiting list on August 5th. The country's name is a combination between Oro (Gold in Spanish) and Voda (Water in many slavic languages), thus showing the great diversity of languages and ethnicities of its population. Orovoda's flag shares similarities with the one from Quebec, the French-speaking province of Canada. Its national emblem is the Fleur-de-Lys (which is also the emblem from Quebec), shown in the middle of the flag. On the sides, two water drops symbolizing the great importance of water in Orovoda. Facts *Full name: :Republic of Orovoda (English) :République d'Orovoda (French) :Ridulia du Orovodan (Orovodan) *Capital: Vedrai *President: Carola Häggkvist *Population: 509 400 *Official languages: French (43%), Orovodan (31%) *Other languages: Spanish (7%), Turkish (7%), Ukrainian (7%), Bulgarian (2%), Hungarian (2%), Swedish (1%) *Important cities: Irna, Alomkep, Vandor *Regions: :Hiréyo (315 500, capital Vedrai) :Kamandé (117 200) :Liama (49 600) :Gamelan (27 100) *Currency: Orovodan Dollar *National Day: June 3rd *Motto: La vida es un carnaval! *Broadcaster: Orovoda Art & Communication (OAC) *National arena: Zydeko Arena (14 300 seats) Population Orovoda is a small country with approximately 509 400 people. Most of them live in the region of Hiréyo, which hosts the capital, Vedrai. Approximately 315 500 people are citizen of this region, and 145 000 of them live in Vedrai. Other smaller regions include Kamandé (known for it's numerous dance and folkloric festivals), Liama and Gamelan. Orovodan people are known for their open-mind and hospitality, according to many tourists. Government and Development Orovoda is a democratic nation ruled by the Orovodan Blue Party, with Ms. Carola Häggkvist at its head. The Party won the elections on June 3rd 2008 and allowed the nation to become a sovereign one. Orovoda was previously ruled by the Red Party, that wanted to keep the nation as a province and not as a sovereign state. The Orovodan Blue Party holds 86 seats, compared to only 14 for the Red Party. Orovoda is an economically challenging country, with many exportations and local products. The country is specialized in arts (more precisely music and cinema) and is well-known for hosting and producing the greatest number of artistic shows and festivals in the world. Climate Orovoda is surrounded by water, thus its temperature is a little colder than normal. Temperature varies between 18 and 25 Celcius in Summer and between -22 and -5 in Winter. War with Scorpionia On September 23rd 2008, Scorpionia officially declared war to Orovoda. Here are the causes of this announcement: * Scorpionia accused Orovoda of stealing its pop-corn prior to the semifinal result show. * Orovoda is defending by saying that Scorpionia is egoist and did not want to give some pop-corn. * Scorpionia declared that Orovoda did not ask before and stole the pop-corn. * Orovoda says they don't need to ask before taking something as insignificant as pop-corn The two countries couldn't come up with an agreement and decided to make war. The consequences and solutions for the conflict to stop haven't been determined yet. Orovoda in Nation Song Contest Orovoda entered Nation Song Contest during the 26th edition, beginning on August 5th. OAC have expressed their opinion about the contest and future entries from Orovoda in NSC: We don't really care about what's hot and what's not. We just want to send songs that are appealing and enjoyable. We are here for fun, and it really does not matter if we win or come last 20 times. We just want to add a little of our culture in Nation Song Contest! NSC Editions Spinoff Editions * ( ) = Semifinal * * = Rest jury qualifier NSC Final Spokespersons *NSC 26 || Soetkin Baptist (Singer from Ishtar, Belgian representative at ESC 2008) *NSC 27 || Alenka Gotar (Slovene representative at ESC 2007) *NSC 28 || Szilvia Péter Szabó (Singer from NOX, Hungarian representative at ESC 2005) Voting History Orovoda has given the most points (including semifinals) to: Orovoda has received the most points (including semifinals) from: Official banners Here are the official banners used as signatures for every NSC entries on the ESCtoday forum. Pictures from Orovoda Image:Image_-_Le_Chateau_du_Mystere.jpg|Le Château du Mystère (Mysterious Castle) Image:Image_-_Vallee_d'Icare.jpg|Vallée d'Icare (Icarius Valley) Image:Image_-_Les_Valsapenas.jpg|Les Valsapenas (The Valsapenas) Image:Image_-_Zydeko_Arena_(Out).jpg|Zydeko Arena (Outside) Image:Image_-_Zydeko_Arena_(In).jpg|Zydeko Arena (Inside) Category:Nations